


Femme Fatale

by hiltonslytherin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Polyamory, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiltonslytherin/pseuds/hiltonslytherin
Summary: An accidental dispersion of the Lost Miraculouses believed to be permanently dormant could aid the rise or defeat of Hawk Moth.(Y/N) (L/N) balances the beginning of her ballet career and the safety of French civilians after being appointed by a self-possessed Kwami.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just for fun! I have grown to really enjoy the show and I'm interested in the Miraculous comics, so I thought it would be nice to put my own twist on the plot and love square. Hope you enjoy, be sure to leave kudos and bookmarks if you'd like to see more of my work! I will go ahead and TW this ENTIRE work with graphic depictions of violence and possible gore.

Manhattan's collective silence was ceased when a brass church bell began to chime stridently. A door from a local bookshop was forcefully opened and an older man sprinted out clutching a camel-back trunk. A bright green lizard Kwami whizzed by along him, nervously looking for harm. The street lights illuminated the man's sweat-drenched beard. He hurriedly came to a crossroad and stopped running, puzzled by the next move. 

"Master, what did you see?" The little Kwami asked as her distressed holder panted. "Where are you taking the others?"

The ginger man ignored his worried Kwami and started quickly running to the left street.

"Master? What did the prophecy show you? I am sure I could be at service! It would not be safe to have all of the Miraculouses out here." The Kwami spoke even more frightened that the box was so exposed. "Master are--"

"Dirra, there is a Sentimonster on it's way to New York to retrieve this box. I have to carefully disguise it and get back to my family." He sternly stated, brushing her off. 

"Master, you should transform then!" The Kwami practically begged the entirely too stubborn man fearfully.

The man came to a halt to berate his Kwami for speaking to him that way, in addition to being so out in the open with countless homeless people around to observe; but he was cut short. The ground began to shake and a roar of fury interrupted the two. The redhead and the Kwami started off towards the other direction with unmatched momentum, but it didn't make a difference. The Sentimonster was a ginormous, malformed bloodhound sniffing profusely until reaching the Miraculouses. The humongous paws and nose caused buildings to crumble all around the pair, cornering them with no exit. The disheveled redheaded man stepped back from the Sentimonster as the deranged bloodhound pounded towards him relentlessly. He scampered back in fear as the Dirra continuously begged her holder to transform. He simply began maneuvering through rubble as she and the Sentimoster followed. The roads and parked cars were demolished under the giants paws and acidic saliva pooling below his jagged teeth. Close by, the bunch was illuminated by a streak of lightning, soon after, a deafening roll of thunder pervaded their ears.

The man couldn't think about transforming or fighting, all he could focus on was the hammering in his chest and the searing pain his ankles felt as his feet pounded against the ground. Too distracted to notice the traffic light coming down, the device toppled in front of him causing him to trip onto the pavement in the most horrendous pain. The chest he had been gripping so tightly tumbled out of this hands down the stairs of a subway entrance. The bloodhound howled out loudly, enraged the Miraculous were out of sight. The box tumbled down each step and onto the subway platform, about to fall onto the tracks. 

The redhead's vision blurred as the ran poured with no forgiveness, he felt defeated knowing he could no longer protect his family after this.

"Dirra, I renounce you. Keep them hidden." He handed her the spectacle, "--that is an order. A final one." As the Kwami cried out in protest, he transformed the pen in his shirt pocket into his staff and muttered an incantation as another crack of lightning enraged the bloodhound.

Without a second thought, he lunged towards the Sentimonster with all the powers he had left from training praying Dirra would keep them forgotten.


End file.
